Raistlin Majere
Raistlin Majere ist ein äußerst begabter Magier und einer der Helden der Lanze. Der Krieger Caramon Majere ist sein Zwillingsbruder, Kitiara Uth Matar ist seine Halbschwester. Äußere Erscheinung Raistlin Majere ist ein hochgewachsener, aber schmächtiger Mann mit schlanken, beweglichen Fingern. Nach der Zauberprüfung ist sein Körper ausgemergelt und zerstört: Er ist leicht erschöpft und leidet permanent unter einem furchtbaren Husten. Heilkräfte, wie die des blauen Kristallstabs, sind nicht in der Lage, seine Krankheit zu kurieren. Allein ein Kräutertee von unangenehmem Geruch verschafft ihm Linderung. Seine Haut hat eine metallisch-goldene Färbung angenommen und er sieht die Welt altern und vergehen durch goldene Augen, deren Pupillen die Form eines Stundenglases angenommen haben. Sein Haar ist vorzeitig weiß geworden. Seine Stimme erhebt sich selten über ein Flüstern. Nach seiner Zauberprüfung trägt Raistlin die roten Roben der Neutralität; nach dem Lanzenkrieg kleidet er sich in schwarze Roben. Eine äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Caramon tritt nur in Krisensituationen zutage. Charakter und Fähigkeiten Raistlin Majere verfügt über einen schnellen Verstand und große Willenskraft. Er ist ungeduldig denjenigen gegenüber, die langsamer denken als er. Sein Streben nach Macht ist einer seiner zentralen Charakterzüge. Er ist sehr verschlossen und gibt sein Wissen selten ohne Gegenleistung preis. Raistlin neigt zu Zynismus und sarkastischen Bemerkungen. Bereits in jungen Jahren zeigt Raistlin ein gewaltiges Potential für die magischen Künste. Durch den gemeinsamen Kampf mit seinem Bruder haben die beiden gelernt, Magie und Schwert geschickt miteinander zu verbinden. Raistlin lacht ausgesprochen selten, ein bösartiges, schrilles Lachen. Zu den Wenigen, die es zu hören bekommen, zählen sein Bruder Caramon, Tanis, der Halbelf und die Que-Shu-Prinzessin Goldmond, sowie Crysania von Tarinius. (Drachenzwielicht, Die Brüder) Kindheit und Jugend Raistlin Majere wird im Jahre 325 oder 326 A.C. als Sohn von Rosamund und Gilon Majere in Solace geboren. Er ist der jüngere Zwillingsbruder von Caramon Majere. Obwohl die Hebamme das schwächere der beiden Kinder bereits aufgegeben hat, nimmt sich seine ältere Halbschwester Kitiara Uth Matar des Jungen an und rettet sein Leben. Sie zieht die Zwillinge groß, da ihre Mutter, die immer wieder in Trancen fällt, sich nicht um die Kinder kümmern kann, und ihr Vater, ein Holzfäller, oft tagelang die Stadt zum Arbeiten verlässt. Raistlin ist ein intelligentes, aber kränkliches Kind und beneidet seinen kräftigen Bruder innig um dessen robuste Gesundheit. Wenn er von Fieber heimgesucht oder von Alpträumen gequält wird, ist sein starker Bruder stets zur Stelle, um ihn zu trösten. Er erzählt ihm Geschichten oder zeichten mit den Fingern Schatten von Häschen an die Wand. (Drachenkrieg) Im Spiel mit anderen Kindern beschützt Caramon Raistlin vor deren Gemeinheiten. Im Gegenzug nimmt er dessen schnellen Verstand für strategische Spiele gern in Anspruch. In jungen Jahren beobachtet Raistlin den Illusionisten Waylan bei einer Vorführung beim Sommerfest. Am Abend beherrscht der Junge alle Tricks, die Waylan vorgeführt hat. Seine Schwester Kitiara wendet sich an einen reisenden Magier, mit dessen Hilfe es Gilon gelingt, seinen Sohn an einer Zauberschule unterzubringen. Als die Zwillinge sieben Jahre alt sind, verlässt ihre Schwester die Stadt. Noch während der Kindheit der Zwillinge wird Gilon Majere von einem umstürzenden Baum erschlagen. Ihre Mutter Rosamund versinkt in einer ihrer Trancen, aus der sie nicht mehr herausfindet. Trotz Raistlins liebevoller Pflege verhungert sie schließlich. Die Zwillinge lernen Tanis, den Halbelf und Flint Feuerschmied kennen, die sich von da an um sie und den etwas älteren Sturm Feuerklinge kümmern. Gemeinsam mit dem Kender Tolpan Barfuß reisen sie mit Flint, der als Metallschmied arbeitet, durch Abanasinia. Die Zauberprüfung Im Alter von einundzwanzig Jahren wird Raistlin Majere vom Oberhaupt der Versammlung der Magier Par-Salian eingeladen, im Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth seine Zauberprüfung abzulegen. Raistlin ist sehr stolz über diese Einladung, wurde sie doch noch nie für jemanden in ähnlich jungen Jahren ausgesprochen. Doch auch Zweifel quälen ihn, ist ihm doch bewusst, dass Scheitern den Tod bedeutet. Raistlins Bruder Caramon begleitet den jungen Magier auf der gefahrvollen Reise, obwohl er nicht begreift, aus welchem Grund Raistlin sein Leben für die Magie aufs Spiel setzen will. Wiederholt bittet er ihn, von der Prüfung abzulassen und nach Hause zurückzukehren. Doch Raistlin stellt sich der Prüfung. Die vielen Herausforderungen laugen ihn aus und zerstören seinen zerbrechlichen Körper. Nach einem Kampf gegen einen Dunkelelfen bleibt ihm nur noch ein Zauber übrig. Schwer verletzt wartet der junge Mann auf seinen Tod, als sein Bruder Caramon auftaucht. Er will ihn von diesem Ort fortbringen und Raistlin ist zu erschöpft, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Als Caramon Magie einsetzt, um seinen Bruder zu verteidigen, überschwemmen Wut und Eifersucht Raistlins Denken, so dass er nicht erkennen kann, dass dies eine Illusion sein muss. Er richtet seinen letzten Zauber gegen Caramon. Als dieser von seinen Händen stirbt, durchschaut Raistlin endlich die Illusion. Nach der Prüfung ist Raistlins Körper zerstört, und wird nur noch von seinem unbeugsamen Geist zusammengehalten. Seine Haut hat eine goldenen Tönung angenommen, seine Augen sehen die Zeit verstreichen. Par-Salian berichtet ihm von Plänen der Götter, deren Schwert Raistlin sein soll. Er erfährt außerdem, dass die Illusion seines Bruders ihm helfen sollte, sich selbst zu erkennen. Auch Caramon, der bei Raistlins Prüfung zugesehen hat, sollte die Begegnung das wahre Wesen seines Bruders offenbaren. Auf dem Rückweg vom Turm der Erzmagier machen Raistlin und Caramon in der Taverne Zum Unberechenbaren Wirtshaus Halt, die am Rande des Waldes von Wayreth liegt. Ein heraufziehender Schneesturm hat außer dem Brüdern auch eine zwielichtige Jagdgesellschaft in den Schankraum getrieben. Mit reichlich Stahl ergattert Caramon eines der letzten Zimmer, obwohl der Wirt Slegart Hafenholz ungern Magier als Gäste hat. Ein weiterer Gast betritt das Wirtshaus, eine vermummte Fremde unbekannter Rasse. Als sie von einem der Männer der Jagdgesellschaft belästigt wird, eilen die Brüder zu ihrer Rettung. Während Caramon sich mit vier Männern schlägt, setzt Raistlin den Angreifer mit seinem Dolch außer Gefecht. Das Mädchen, das er rettet, ist ungewöhnlich schön und zu seiner Verblüffung ist Raistlin trotz seiner verfluchten Augen in der Lage, ihre Schönheit wahrzunehmen. Er begreift, dass die Fremde nicht altert. Etwas geschieht zwischen den beiden; Raistlin kann den Blick nicht von dem Mädchen abwenden und ihr ergeht es ebenso. Als sie endlich wieder befreit sind, flüchtet das Mädchen auf sein Zimmer. Später befiehlt Raistlin Caramon, die Unbekannte zu ihm zu bringen. Er spricht mit ihr und verlangt, dass sie den Zauber löst, den sie über ihn geworfen hat. Doch Amberyl, so ihr Name, kann das Band, das nicht durch einen Zauber entstanden ist, selbst nicht lösen. Raistlin schickt sie wütend fort. Er und Caramon verlassen das Wirtshaus trotz des Schneesturms. Sie finden Zuflucht in einer Höhle am Rand des Waldes von Wayreth. Caramon geht fort, um Hilfe zu suchen. Amberyl kommt, von ihrer Verbindung gezogen, zu Raistlin. Sie gesteht ihn, dass sie kein Mensch ist, und dass die Alten ihres Volkes das Band, welches sie Valin - Lebenspartner nennt, eingeführt haben, um den Fortbestand ihrer einzelgängerischen Rasse zu sichern. Nur indem sie sein Kind empfängt, kann das Band, durch das sie beide immer schwächer werden, gelöst werden. Obwohl Raistlin sich anfangs sträubt, verbringen sie die Nacht zusammen. Als er am nächsten Morgen erwacht, ist Amberyl fort, ebenso seine und auch Caramons Erinnerung an sie sowie an ihren Aufenthalt in der Taverne Zum Unberechenbarten Wirtshaus. (Raistlins Tochter) Rolle im Lanzenkrieg Herbst 351 A.C. Raistlin Majere und sein Bruder Caramon Majere treffen im Herbst 351 A.C. im Wirtshaus Zur letzten Bleibe ihre Freunde Tanis, den Halbelfen, Flint Feuerschmied, Sturm Feuerklinge und Tolpan Barfuß. Als sie mit den Barbaren Goldmond und Flusswind aus der Stadt fliehen müssen, entdeckt Raistlin, dass Goldmonds blauer Kristallstab ein von den Göttern gesegneter Gegenstand ist. Außerdem erkennt er das Fehlen der Sternkonstellationen der Königin der Finsternis und des tapferen Kriegers. Er schlussfolgert frühzeitig, welche Bedeutung hinter den verschwundenen Sternen steht. Als die Gefährten auf ihrer Flucht nach Süden im Düsterwald auf untote Krieger treffen, spricht Raistlin einen Zauber, der es ihnen erlaubt, mit dem König der Skelettkrieger zu sprechen. Die Gefährten werden so vor dem Tod durch die Hand der Untoten bewahrt und zum Herrn der Wälder geleitet. In Xak Tsaroth belegt er eine Gruppe von Gossenzwergen, darunter Bupu, mit einem Freundschaftszauber. Bupu leitet die Gefährten durch die Stadt und beschreibt ihnen den Weg in die Höhle des Drachen Khisanth. Doch da sie vom Großbulp Phudge I, dem Großen verraten worden sind, erwartet der Drache Raistlins Ablenkungsmanöver, das ihn aus seiner Höhle locken soll. Er nimmt den jungen Magier gefangen und droht den Gefährten, ihn zu töten. Raistlin bereitet einen Zauber vor, um seine Gefährten vor dem Drachen zu schützen, doch Goldmond greift Khisanth mit dem Kristallstab an und tötet ihn. Als die Gefährten aus der einstürzenden Stadt fliehen, rettet Raistlin Bupus Leben. Außerhalb der Stadt übergibt sie ihm das Zauberbuch des Fistandantilus, welches sie aus dem Schatz des Drachen geborgen hat. Raistlin schickt Bupu zu ihrer Sippe zurück. (Drachenzwielicht) Die Gefährten kehren nach Solace zurück, wo sie von Truppführer Toede verhaftet werden. Auf dem Weg in die Sklavenminen von Pax Tarkas wird Raistlin von seinem Husten beinahe zerrissen, doch der zu ihnen gestoßene Fizban findet Worte, die ihm helfen. Raistlin sieht früh eine Macht in dem verwirrten Magier, die er nicht versteht, und sucht dessen Nähe. Nach einem Zwischenhalt in Qualinost wählen die Gefährten den Weg durch den Sla-Mori, einen geheimen Weg, nach Pax Tarkas. Raistlin führt sie durch die Tunnel, die selbst ihr Elfenführer Gilthanas noch nicht betreten hat. Sie werden von einer Riesenschnecke angegriffen. Da die Waffen der Krieger wenig ausrichten, verteidigt Raistlin seine Gefährten mit seinem Pfeilspitzen-Zauber. Später öffnet er eine Geheimtür mit einem Spruch aus dem Zauberbuch des Fistandantilus. Der Weg führt die Gefährten in die Schatzkammer von Kith-Kanan, die von einer verruchten Elfe bewacht wird. Mit Hilfe von Fistandantilus gelingt es Raistlin, eine Tür zwischen seinen Gefährten und der verruchten Elfe zu versiegeln. Im Kampf gegen den Drachenfürsten Lord Verminaard wird Raistlin durch dessen klerikale Kraft, unheilige Waffen anzurufen, außer Gefecht gesetzt und kann den anderen nicht helfen. Tanis und Sturm töten den Fürsten. (Drachenjäger) Winter 351/352 A.C. Die befreiten Sklaven aus Pax Tarkas finden Zuflucht im Bergkönigreich Thorbardin. Raistlin warnt sie und die Gefährten davor, sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Er erinnert an die verschwundenen Sternenkonstellationen, welche die Rückkehr der Königin der Finsternis nach Krynn anzeigen. Doch weder die Flüchtlinge noch die Gefährten nehmen seine Warnungen ernst. Im Auftrag der Flüchtlinge brechen die Gefährten nach Tarsis auf, wo sie Schiffe für eine Überfahrt in sichere Länder finden wollen. Kurz vor der Stadt schlagen sie ihr Nachtlager auf. Raistlin begleitet Tanis auf einen Hügel, um einen Blick auf die legendäre Hafenstadt werfen zu können, doch sie werden bitter enttäuscht, denn Tarsis hat kein Meer. Die Gefährten begeben sich dennoch ins Wirtshaus Zum Roten Drachen. Während sie noch Pläne für ihr weiteres Vorgehen schmieden, werden Tanis, Sturm, Gilthanas, Flint und Tolpan verhaftet, Raistlin und die Übrigen bleiben im Wirtshaus. Raistlin prophezeiht, dass sie sich nicht alle wiedersehen werden. Mit einem Illusionszauber verhindert er, dass die Wachen auch in die Zimmer der Gefährten kommen. Caramon und Flusswind halten einige Zeit Wache, als sie jedoch nicht behelligt werden, entspannt sich ihre Situation. Laurana Kanan, die in Qualinost zu den Gefährten gestoßen ist, sucht Raistlins Gesellschaft in der Hoffnung, mehr über seine eigenartige Andeutung zu erfahren, doch Raistlin weiß selbst nicht, woher sein Wissen stammt. Dennoch unterhält er sich mit ihr, denn ihre Jugend ist noch so wenig vom Verfall berührt, dass er zum ersten Mal seit seiner Zauberprüfung Schönheit sieht. Er erzählt ihr von seiner Familie, um ihre Reaktion auf die Erwähnung seiner Schwester Kitiara zu sehen; er erklärt dem Mädchen, warum die anderen Tanis folgen, und stellt heraus, dass er dies nicht tut. Tarsis wird von roten Drachen angegriffen, das Wirtshaus von Drakoniern belagert. Als das Wirtshaus von Drachenfeuer getroffen wird, wird Raistlin zusammen mit Caramon, Tanis, Flusswind, Goldmond und Tika Waylan unter den Trümmern begraben. Ein Schutzzauber von Raistlin bewahrt sie davor, zerquetscht zu werden, sie brechen durch den Boden und werden im Keller verschüttet. Bevor sie von Goblins auf Befehl des blauen Drachenfürsten ausgegraben werden, rettet die Elfenprinzessin Alhana Sternenwind sie mithilfe ihrer Greife. Auf der Flucht werden sie von blauen Drachen verfolgt. Alhana nimmt die Gefährten mit sich nach Silvanesti. Sie berichtet den Gefährten von der Kugel der Drachen ihres Vaters Lorac. Von den anderen gebeten, mehr darüber zu berichten, erzählt Raistlin mit fremder Stimme von der Erschaffung der Kugeln zur Zeit des Zweiten Drachenkriegs. Später kann er sich jedoch nicht mehr daran erinnern. Die Gefährten betreten Silvanesti und werden von untoten Elfenkriegern angegriffen. Raistlin erfährt von dem Dunklen, der ihn begleitet, dass sie in Loracs Alptraum gefangen sind, in welchem dieser von der Kugel der Drachen und dem von ihr herbeigerufenen Drachen Cyan Blutgeißel festgehalten wird. Raistlin schließt einen Pakt, um die Zukunft zu ändern, und wechselt auf die Seite des Bösen. Er gewinnt Macht dazu und seine Gesundheit zurück. Gemeinsam mit seinem verwundeten Bruder macht er sich auf den Weg zum Sternenturm. Raistlin wehrt die bösen Kreaturen mit seiner Magie ab. Als sie den Turm erreichen, ist Caramon müde und erschöpft. Obwohl er ohne die Hilfe seines Bruders den Untoten ausgeliefert ist, lässt Raistlin ihn allein und betritt den Turm ohne ihn. Hier kämpft er gegen den grünen Drachen. Da er ihm überlegen ist, schickt die Kugel der Drachen Cyan Blutgeißel fort und entlässt Lorac und die Gefährten aus dem Alptraum. Zurück in der Realität trägt Raistlin wieder die Roten Roben und ist von seinem Kampf gegen den Drachen sehr geschwächt. Er lässt zu, dass sein hinzueilender Bruder sich wieder um ihn kümmert. Da die Kugel Lorac entlassen hat, kann Raistlin sie an sich nehmen. (Drachenwinter) Nach Loracs Tod brechen die Gefährten nach Balifor auf. Um im Wirtshaus Zum Flötenden Eber für Speise und Trank bezahlen zu können, unterhält Raistlin den Wirt William Süßwasser und seine Gäste mit Taschenspielertricks und magischen Illusionen. Seine Vorstellung Der Rote Zauberer und seine wunderbaren Illusionen wird schnell bis über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus bekannt, so dass die Gefährten genügend Geld verdienen können und von Drakoniern unbehelligt bleiben. Auf ihrer Weiterreise geben sie mehrere Vorstellungen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet Raistlin seine Zeit als Schausteller als eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten in seinem Leben, zu denen er glücklich war. An der Grenze von Kenderheim, kurz bevor die Gefährten Treibgut erreichen, nimmt Raistlin zum ersten Mal Kontakt mit Loracs Kugel der Drachen auf. Nach einem harten Kampf erringt er die Kontrolle über die Kugel und erlangt geheimes Wissen über magische Bücher in der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas. Als die Gefährten in Treibgut ankommen, mahnt Raistlin Tanis, eine Fahrt nach Palanthas zu organisieren. Doch Tanis möchte lieber nach Sankrist übersetzen, wohin der die Kugel zu bringen versprochen hat. Nach einer Besprechung mit dem Schiffskapitän Maquesta Kar-Thon verschwindet Tanis jedoch. (Drachenzauber) Frühjahr 352 A.C. Tanis kehrt nach drei Tagen zu seinen Freunden zurück. Raistlin erkennt als einziger, dass der Halbelf ihnen eine Lügengeschichte darüber erzählt, wo er gewesen ist. Am nächsten Morgen drängt Tanis darauf, Treibgut schnell zu verlassen. Er kann Maquesta Kar-Thon überzeugen, trotz schweren Seegangs aufzubrechen. Doch am zweiten Tag ihrer Flucht entdecken sie eine Schar blauer Drachen, die sie verfolgt. In Panik lenkt Steuermann Berem, der von den Drachenarmeen gesucht wird, das Schiff in einen Sturm über dem Blutmeer. Ein Drache wagt sich ihnen nach und Raistlin erkennt in dem Reiter seine Schwester Kitiara Uth Matar. Sie zögert kurz, als sie ihre Brüder an Bord des Schiffes entdeckt, gibt ihrem Drachen Skie dann aber den Befehl, Berem zu ergreifen und das Schiff zu vernichten. Doch der Sturm setzt dem Drachen zu und er muss abdrehen. Maquesta schickt die Gefährten unter Deck, damit sie nicht im Weg herumstehen. Dort machen Caramon und die anderen Tanis bittere Vorwürfe, doch er versichert, sie nicht verraten zu haben. Bevor er sie ganz überzeugen kann, stellen sie fest, dass das Schiff im Mahlstrom gefangen ist. Raistlin sucht Maquestas Kabine auf und bereitet die Kugel der Drachen vor, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Tanis und Caramon bitten ihn, sie alle mitzunehmen, doch Raistlin ist nicht sicher, ob dies möglich wäre, und nicht gewillt, es zu versuchen. Als Tanis Caramon vorschickt, um Raistlin aufzuhalten, berichtet der Magier von seiner Zauberprüfung, während derer er seinen Bruder tötete, nicht wissend, dass es sich um eine Illusion handelte. Er wendet die Kugel an und teleportiert sich nach Palanthas. Raistlin findet sich auf den Stufen der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas wieder. Sein Gesundheitszustand hat sich durch den kräftezehrenden Zauber radikal verschlechtert. Nachdem sie Rat bei ihrem Meister Astinus gesucht haben, bringen ihn die Ästheten, die in der Bibliothek leben und arbeiten, hinein. Raistlin ist empört darüber, dass Astinus ihn nicht sofort aufsuchen will, spürt er doch sein Leben verrinnen. Erst spät am Abend sucht der Chronist den sterbenden Raistlin auf, der von ihm erbittet, die Bücher studieren zu dürfen. Er bemerkt, dass Astinus ihn wiedererkannt zu haben scheint, doch der Chronist antwortet auf seine Frage nur rätselhaft. Astinus gestattet Raistlin, in der Bibliothek zu studieren, doch Raistlin kann die Zauberbücher nicht lesen, da ihm der Schlüssel fehlt. In seiner Wut verwüstet er den Raum, in dem sie aufbewahrt werden. Schließlich bricht er zusammen. Als Astinus ihn erneut aufsucht, beschimpft Raistlin ihn, woraufhin der Chronist ihm unwillentlich das Geheimnis um die Person, die ihn begleitet, offenbart. Auch erhält der Magier so den Schlüssel zum Verständnis der Bücher. (Drachenkrieg) Raistlin erlangt seine Gesundheit zurück. Er legt die schwarzen Roben an und verschafft sich Zugang zum engeren Kreis von Königin Takhisis. Als sie einen Kriegsrat in Neraka einberuft, ist auch Raistlin anwesend. An der Seite der Königin beobachtet er den Einzug der Drachenfürsten, darunter Kaiser Ariakus und seine Halbschwester Kitiara Uth Matar. Kitiara wird von Tanis, denm Halbelfen, begleitet. Als dieser sich gegen Ariakus wendet, unterstütz Raistlin ihn, so dass Tanis den magischen Schutzschild des Kaisers durchdringen und ihn töten kann. Hörner ertönen, und Raistlin erkennt ein von ihm aufgestelltes magisches Warnsignal. Er begibt sich zum Grundstein des Tempels. Dort versucht Berem Ewigan zum Geist seiner Schwester Jasla zu gelangen, welcher das Tor zwischen dem Abgrund und Krynn offenhält. Er wird von Caramon begleitet. Dieser begreift Berems Rolle nicht, woraufhin Raistlin ihm erläutert, dass die Vereinigung von Berem und Jasla das Tor für Takhisis wieder verschließen würde. Raistlin lässt Caramon seine neugewonnene Macht spüren, macht aber auch deutlich, dass er Berem nicht aufhalten wird. Als Berem sich gegen die juwelengeschmückte Säule des Grundsteins wirft und stirbt, fällt das Tor zu. Takhisis wird verbannt, der Tempel beginnt einzustürzen. Tief unter dem Tempel kommen Drakonier Caramon immer näher. Er bittet seinen Bruder, ihn zu töten, damit er nicht durch die Klauen der Drakonier fallen muss. Er meint, Raistlin sei ihm ein gnädiges Ende schuldig. Raistlin will seine Schulden begleichen, jedoch indem er Caramons Leben rettet. Er tötet die Drakonier mit seiner Magie. Auch andere Diener der Königin, die sich ihnen entgegenstellen, fallen von seiner Hand. Schwarze Magier verneigen sich vor seiner Macht. Nach dem Kampf verlassen die Brüder gemeinsam die Höhlen. Sie finden Tika und Tolpan. Tika ist nur leicht verletzt, aber Tolpan liegt im Sterben. Raistlin spricht einen komplizierten Zauber, um den Kender zu retten, begleicht damit eine weitere Schuld. Caramon nutzt die Drachenrüstung, die er noch immer trägt, um einige Drakonier zu überzeugen, ihnen zu helfen. Caramon, Raistlin, Tika und Tolpan verlassen den Tempel. Raistlin weist sie auf ein Licht hin, bei dem Fizban auf sie warte. Dann vernichtet er die Drakonier, die sie begleiten, und ruft den grünen Drachen Cyan Blutgeißel zu sich, der ihn nach Hause bringen soll. Caramon will mit ihm gehen, aber Raistlin lehnt ab. Sie seien nun zwei vollständige Personen und jeder von ihnen müsse seinen eigenen Weg gehen. In einer finsteren Nacht betritt Raistlin die Stadt Palanthas. Ungesehen durchschreitet er die Straßen, bis er an den Turm der Erzmagier im Eichenwald von Shoikan gelangt. Er reißt die zerfetzte Robe von den Toren und verkündet, er, der Herr über Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, sei zurückgekehrt. Die Wächter lassen ihn ein. Raistlin ist zu Hause. (Drachendämmerung) Kurze Zeit später errichtet er die verfallenen Minarette des Turms mithilfe der Kraft der Magie neu. (Die Brüder) Krieg gegen die Götter Reise nach Istar Im Spätfrühling des Jahres 354 A.C., zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs verlässt Raistlin zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft den Turm der Erzmagier in Palanthas. Er sucht die Große Bibliothek von Palanthas auf, wo er sich unter den Augen des Chronisten Astinus mit der weißen Klerikerin Crysania von Tarinius trifft. Sie mahnt ihn, dass Paladin von seinem Vorhaben wüsste und ihn vernichten würde, sollte er nicht davon absehen. Die Drohung amüsiert Raistlin. Von Crysanias Stärke im Glauben und ihrer Furchtlosigkeit ist er aber angetan. Er lädt sie ein, ihn in seinem Turm zu besuchen, angeblich, um ihn dort bei seinen Studien zu sehen und zu erkennen, dass ihre Besorgnis unbegründet ist. Er gibt ihr einen Zauber, der sie durch den Eichenwald von Shoikan führen soll. Als sie ihn schließlich besucht, führt Raistlin der Klerikerin vor Augen, wie ähnlich sie einander sind: Beide streben sie nach Macht, um die Welt zu verändern. Er zeigt ihr in seiner Kugel der Drachen einen Teil von Palanthas, vor dem Crysania bisher immer die Augen verschlossen hat: Das Elendsviertel. Sie begreift, dass es sich dabei um das wahre Böse handelt: Zu wissen und nichts zu tun. Raistlin erklärt, auch er sei das Elend auf der Welt leid. Sein Plan sehe daher vor, den Abgrund zu betreten und Paladins ärgsten Feind herauszufordern, Königin Takhisis. Doch auch, nachdem sie erfahren hat, was er zu tun gedenkt, glaubt sie noch immer, das Gute sei der Weg und Raistlins Pfad falsch. Er schlägt vor, sie möge wiederkommen und ihn überzeugen. Als sie geht, fragt er sie, ob ihr schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen sei, Paladin könnte sie nicht geschickt haben, um ihn aufzuhalten, sondern, um ihm zu helfen. Nach Crysanias Besuch bittet Raistlin seine Schwester Kitiara Uth Matar zu sich. Auch ihr schickt er zuvor einen Zauber, dieses Mal in Form eines Nachtjuwels, damit die untoten Wächter des Turms sie nicht behelligen. Dennoch ist die Reise nervenaufreibend für Kitiara. Dass ihr Diener Lord Soth sich vor Raistlin verneigt, mahnt sie aber zur Vorsicht. Raistlin führt Kitiara in sein Arbeitszimmer und erläutert ihr seine Pläne. Er bietet ihr eine Zusammenarbeit an. Kitiara gibt ihm keine eindeutige Antwort, doch er erkennt ihre Angst. Raistlin stellt fest, dass er seine Schuld bei ihr, die Rettung seines Lebens, durch den Tod von Ariakas als bezahlt ansieht. Dann entlässt er sie. Einige Zeit später wird Raistlin von seinem Lehrling Dalamar in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufgesucht. Es haben sich Dinge ereignet, welche die Aufmerksamkeit des Erzmagiers erfordern. Raistlin sucht die Kammer des wahren Blicks im Keller seines Turms auf, von wo aus er sehen kann, was auf Krynn vor sich geht. Er muss erkennen, dass seine Schwester ihn hintergangen hat und Crysania von Lord Soth angegriffen worden ist. Er verhindert, dass sein Bruder Caramon, der mit Crysania reist, die Klerikerin begräbt, indem er ihr Anzeichen von Leben verleiht. Anschließend ruft er den Wald von Wayreth über die Reisenden. Raistlin berichtet Dalamar von seinen Plänen. Da seine Macht jedoch noch nicht ausreicht, sie in die Tat umzusetzen, will er zu einer Reise in die Vergangenheit aufbrechen. Und auch Dalamar muss eine Reise antreten, wie Raistlin bemerkt. Sein Schüler begreift, dass Raistlin längst weiß, dass er für die Versammlung der Magier spioniert. Als Strafe brennt Raistlin Dalamar das Zeichen seiner Hand in die Brust ein. Dann verlässt er seinen Lehrling. (Die Brüder) Mit seinem Zeitreisezauber erreicht Raistlin die Stadt Istar im Zeitalter der Allmacht. Er wird ein Lehrling von Fistandantilus und als solcher gelingt es ihm, viele Geheimnisse des alten Meisters zu entdecken. Als Fistandantilus ihn töten will, um sein eigenes Leben zu verlängern, gelingt es Raistlin, den Zauber abzuwenden und stattdessen Fistandantilus zu töten. Er nimmt seine Stelle ein, besucht die Türme der Erzmagier, um zu studieren, verbringt viele Stunden gemeinsam mit Astinus, dem Chronisten, und reist ins Elfenkönigreich Silvanesti, um König Lorac den Umgang mit der Kugel der Drachen zu lehren. Dann kehrt er nach Istar zurück, wo er im Tempel der Götter an der Seite des Königspriesters lebt. Als Caramon in der Vergangenheit eintrifft, sieht es so aus, als hätte er Crysania angegriffen und sei für ihre Bewusstlosigkeit verantwortlich. Die Kleriker des Tempels der Götter verkaufen ihn als Sklaven und Raistlin beauftragt einen Agenten, ihn zu erstehen. Er schickt ihn in die Schule der Arena zum Zwerg Arak Steinbrecher, damit er ausgebildet wird. Einige Zeit später erwacht Raistlin des Nachts aus seinem Schlaf, als sein Bruder über seinem Bett steht, einen Dolch in seiner Hand. Er tadelt ihn für seine Dummheit - ihn im Schlaf töten zu wollen, wo er doch so leicht erwacht. Caramon verteidigt sich, er habe nicht Raistlin, sondern Fistandantilus töten wollen. Raistlin ist amüsiert. Er erzählt Caramon, was geschehen ist. Da entdeckt er Tolpan lauschend vor seiner Tür. Er verlangt von ihm zu erfahren, warum Par-Salian den Kender in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat. Tolpan gesteht, dass es ein Unfall war. In Raistlin keimt der Verdacht, dass es mit Tolpans Hilfe möglich sein könnte, die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Er will darüber nachdenken und schickt die beiden fort. In den Gängen den Tempels trifft er auf Crysania. Zunächst erkennt sie ihn nicht, sind doch seine goldenen Haut und die Stundenglasaugen verschwunden. Er berichtet auch ihr, dass er Fistandantilus' Platz eingenommen hat. Er erinnert sie an die bevorstehende Umwälzung, und daran, dass sie nun die einzige wahre Klerikerin im Land sei. Doch das kann Crysania nicht glauben, ist doch der Königspriester noch immer da. Raistlin versetzt sie in die Lage, den Kranz aus Licht zu durchblicken, hinter dem der Königspriester sich versteckt, und sie erkennt den schwachen und ängstlichen Mann, der er ist. Raistlin ringt mit der stärker werdenden Anziehung, die Crysania auf ihn ausübt. Während eines Gesprächs mit ihr platzt Tolpan in den Raum. Der Kender erzählt Raistlin von einem Zeitreisegerät, welches Par-Salian Caramon mitgegeben hat. Nachdem Crysania sich verabschiedet hat, schlägt Raistlin Tolpan vor, damit die Umwälzung aufzuhalten. Er fordert ihn auf, in drei Tagen zu ihm zurückzukommen; dann will er ihm erklären, wie das Gerät funktioniert. Die Umwälzung rückt immer näher. In der Nacht vor dem Heiligen Abend wird Raistlin von der Nähe seiner Göttin gequält. In Fieberträumen erscheint sie ihm als Verführerin, doch sie hat Crysanias Gesicht. Zwölf Tage lang tobt ein entsetzlicher Sturm über Istar. Am Tag vor der Umwälzung kommt Crysania zu Raistlin. Er bietet ihr an, ihn in eine Zeit zu begleiten, in der die Königin der Finsternis geschwächt genug ist, um sie herauszufordern. Doch Crysania will nicht mit ihm gehen. Dann, so sagt er, werde sie sterben. Er zeigt ihr ein Buch, welches er aus dem Turm der Erzmagier in Wayreth geholt hat. In einer Passage über das Zeitreisegerät erkennt sie die Ungeheuerlichkeit, deren Opfer sie wurde: Das Gerät kann nur eine einzelne Person transportieren, ein Umstand, der Par-Salian sehr bewusst war, als er sie zurückschickte. Erschüttert zieht sie sich zurück. Raistlin trägt Toplan auf, das Zeitreisegerät in der geweihten Kammer im Tempel der Götter zu aktivieren, sobald der Königspriester seine Forderungen an die Götter gerichtet hat. Weiterhin befieht er Arak Steinbrecher, dass Caramon im Endkampf der Saison nicht wie geplant mit seinen Freunden Pheregas und Kiiri, sondern gegen sie kämpfen soll. Seine Pläne gehen auf: Toplan zerbricht das Gerät, die Umwälzung setzt ein. Crysania gelangt zu der Überzeugung, dass die Götter ihr zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt gewähren werden, was sie dem Königspriester in seinem Hochmut verwehrten. Sie und Caramon finden sich zur rechten Zeit in Fistandantilus' Laboratorium tief unter dem Tempel ein. Crysania schützt Raistlin vor Caramon, der gekommen ist, um seinen Bruder zu töten. Raistlin versetzt sie alle in eine andere Zeit. (Die Stadt der Göttin) Zwergentorkriege Raistlins Zauber bringt ihn, Caramon und Crysania zum Turm der Erzmagier in Palanthas in einer Zeit etwa einhundert Jahre nach der Umwälzung. Raistlin ist von seinem Zauber völlig erschöpft. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, haben sich die Wächter des Turms ihnen bereits gefährlich genähert. Er beschwört das Licht seines Stabes, damit sie von ihnen ablassen. Doch die Wächter beschließen, ihn zu prüfen, um zu sehen, ob er derjenige ist, dessen Kommen prophezeiht wurde. Er erlebt noch einmal seine Studien bei Fistandantilus, den Kampf gegen ihn, und die schreckliche Ungewissheit um seine Identität nach dem Ende des Kampfes. Die Wächter glauben nun, er sei der Richtige. Am nächsten Tag schickt Raistlin Caramon für Einkäufe in die Stadt. Er will seine Kräfte erholen, Crysania soll ihren Glauben stärken. Anschließend wollen sie durch das Portal, welches sich im Turm befindet, in den Abgrund reisen. Raistlin bietet Caramon an, ihn vorher nach Hause zu schicken. Er behauptet auch, dass er dasselbe mit Tolpan Barfuß getan hätte, obwohl er den Kender zum Sterben in Istar zurückgelassen hat. Nachdem Caramon aufgebrochen ist, versetzt Raistlin Crysania in tiefen Schlaf. Er stellt fest, wie sehr er sich von der Klerikerin angezogen fühlt, aber er macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Portal. Es ist nicht da. Raistlin verfällt in Raserei und verliert schließlich das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist er wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer im Turm. Crysania und Caramon sind bei ihm. Er fordert Crysania auf, zu Astinus, dem Chronisten, zu gehen, und nach dem Portal zu fragen. Sie tut dies und berichtet, Astinus verlange einen Preis für das Wissen, nach dem Raistlin suche. Raistlin benötigt einige Tage, um anzufertigen, was Astinus von ihm wünscht. Schließlich sucht er den Historiker auf und übergibt ihm die Kugel der Gegenwart, mit welcher Astinus nun selbst in die Zeit sehen kann. Astinus offenbart im Gegenzug, dass sich das Portal in der Gebirgsfestung Zaman befindet - dem Ort, an dem Fistandantilus während der Zwergentorkriege umgekommen ist. Raistlin fürchtet, in Fistandantilus' Fußspuren zu laufen und nichts ändern zu können. Doch dann entdeckt er in den Aufzeichnungen des Chronisten eine Stelle, an der dieser den Namen Denubis durch Crysania ersetzt hat. Obwohl Astinus versichert, dass sich auch dadurch nichts ändere, glaubt Raistlin an eine Chance, die Geschichte anders ablaufen zu lassen. Gemeinsam mit Caramon und Crysania macht er sich auf den Weg nach Süden. Doch sie werden von einer Räuberbande angegriffen und verschleppt. Caramon fordert den Anführer, einen Halboger namens Stahlfuß, zum Zweikampf und gewinnt. Als die jungen Solamnier unter den Dieben hören, dass sie nach Süden ziehen, glauben sie den Schatz der Zwerge, der angeblich unter Thorbardin liegen soll, als ihr Ziel und schließen sich ihnen an. Auf dem Weg weiter nach Süden wächst diese Armee des Fistandantilus immer weiter an. Crysania lebt in dieser Zeit mit Caramon in einem gemeinsamen Zelt, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten - die Männer halten sie für eine Hexe. Doch die Nähe, die Caramon für sie zu empfinden beginnt, wird ihr zu viel: Sie möchte ausziehen. Raistlin kommt dazu, während die beiden streiten. Da erwähnt Caramon ihr vermeintliches Ziel, die Eroberung des Gebirges der Zwerge. Raistlin ist entsetzt. Er verliert fast die Beherrschung. Dann verlässt er das Lager in Richtung eines nahe gelegenen Waldes. Dort hat er eine Vision, die ihn schon länger quält: Er ist auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung. Er folgt Fußspuren im Sand, die er nicht verlassen kann. Als er das Schafott hinaufsteigt, muss er erkennen, dass der Henker er selbst ist. Crysania findet ihn und widerstrebend berichtet er von der Vision. Sie ist überzeugt, dass es nicht soweit kommen muss, ist er doch stärker in der Magie, als Fistandantilus es war, und sie überzeugter im Glauben. Plöztlich liegt sie in seinen Armen und Raistlin küsst sie. Doch dann sieht er Takhisis' Gesicht vor sich, frohlockend vor Triumph. Raistlin stößt Crysania von sich; wenn dies alles sei, was sie wolle, sagt er, bräuchte sie nur auf seinen Bruder zu warten. Er lässt sie im Wald zurück und kehrt in sein Zelt zurück. Caramon, der Crysania im Wald gefunden hat, kommt zu Raistlin. Er glaubt, sein Bruder hätte der Klerikerin Gewalt angetan, und droht, ihn umzubringen. Doch ehe er die Tat vollenden kann, unterbricht sie ein Bote: Crysania ist fortgelaufen. Raistlin und Caramon folgen ihr gemeinsam. Da die Klerikerin sie aber auf eine falsche Fährte lockt, sind sie gezwungen, die Nacht im Freien zu verbringen. Raistlin wird erneut von Visionen und Alpträumen geplagt. Als Caramon ihn weckt und tröstet, kommen sich die Brüder wieder näher. Auch die Jagd nach einem vermeintlichen Goblinspäher, die für Caramon in einer Hasenfalle endet, trägt dazu bei. Am nächsten Tag finden die Brüder Crysania in einem ausgestorbenen Dorf. Sie habe nicht helfen können, als der letzte Bewohner vom Gelbfieber dahingerafft worden sei, erklärt die Klerikerin, aber sie habe auch ihren Glauben wiedergefunden. Raistlin vernichtet die Überreste des Dorfes in einem gigantischen, magischen Feuersturm. Crysania erkennt, dass er nur seine Magie liebt. Er ruft sie durch das Feuer zu ihr und erklärt ihr, die Götter würden sie prüfen, ehe sie würdig sei, ihn zu begleiten. Die Prüfung des Blutes stehe ihr noch bevor. (Der Krieg der Brüder) Caramon trifft Vorbereitungen, die angewachsene Streitmacht über das Neumeer überzusetzen. Raistlin sorgt sich immer noch darum, ob er die Zeit tatsächlich verändern kann. Mit Hilfe der Kugel der Drachen kontaktiert er Dalamar in der Gegenwart, der ihm Informationen über die Zwergentorkriege aus der Großen Bibliothek von Palanthas verschafft: Fistandantilus' Zauber zum Öffnen des Portals scheiterte, weil gleichzeitig ein Gnom in Thorbardin ein Zeitreisegerät aktivierte. Raistlin glaubt nun, dass sein Plan erfolgreich sein wird, solange er nur zuvor den Gnom beseitigt. Als er die Verbindung zu Dalamar abbricht, versucht Takhisis über die Kugel der Drachen Kontrolle über Raistlin zu erlangen. Er erschafft geistige Abbilder seiner Gefährten, doch erst das der Gossenzwergin Bupu ist stark genug, ihn zu schützen - sein Gegenschlag lässt die Kugel splittern. Caramon gewinnt neben den Hügelzwergen unter der Führung von Regar Feuerschmied auch die Barbaren unter Schattennacht als Verbündete. Gleichzeitig schmiedet Raistlin eine Allianz mit den Dewaren, welche die Tore von Pax Tarkas offenhalten sollen. Er verspricht ihnen neben reichlich Gold auch Caramons Kopf. Die Armee des Fistandantilus erobert schließlich Pax Tarkas. Am nächsten Morgen drängt Raistlin die Truppen dazu, sofort weiterzuziehen, statt auf die Nachschubwagen zu warten. In der Ebene von Dergod werden die Wasservorräte knapp. Da verüben Bergzwerge um den legendären Kharas ein Attentat auf Raistlin. Als Tolpan Barfuß und ein Gnom aus dem Nichts auftauchen, erkennt Raistlin, dass der festgelegte Verlauf der Zeit ihn nicht länger schützt. Seine Konzentration zerbricht - er wird von Kharas' Kurzschwert getroffen und schwer verwundet. Caramon erkennt schnell, dass die Wunde tödlich ist. Raistlin, der sich von den Göttern verlacht fühlt, will den Tod willkommen heißen. Doch Caramon fordert Crysania auf, ihn zu heilen. Paladin entscheidet - Raistlin stirbt nicht. Die Armee erreicht schließlich die magische Festung Zaman. Dorthin bringt Raistlin den Kender Tolpan Barfuß, nachdem er ihn in Thorbardin ausfindig gemacht und seinen Begleiter, den Gnom Gnimsch getötet hat. Tolpan berichtet nach längerer Gefangenschaft schließlich widerstrebend von seiner Flucht aus der Hölle. Diese ist eigentlich keine Flucht gewesen; Takhisis hat ihn und Gnimsch gehen lassen mit einer Nachricht für Raistlin. Sie lautet: Komm nach Hause. Da dies die Worte waren, die Raistlin zu seiner sterbenden Mutter gesprochen hat, stürzt ihn Tolpans Geschichte in großes Entsetzen. Ohne sich seiner selbst bewusst zu sein, taumelt er durch die Festung. Schließlich findet er sich vor dem Portal wieder. Hier erhascht er einen Blick auf Takhisis und erkennt, dass die Göttin ihn fürchtet. Er holt Crysania, um den Moment zum Aufbruch zu nutzen. Nachdem Crysania ihre Gebete zum Öffnen des Portals beendet hat, beginnt Raistlin damit, die Drachenköpfe rund um die Öffnung zu besänftigen. Caramon, der das Attentat der Dewaren auf ihn mit Tolpans Hilfe überlebt hat, versucht erneut, ihn dazu zu bewegen, von seinem Plan abzulassen. Doch Raistlin erklärt, er habe sich von ihm abgewendet und er werde sich auch von Crysania abwenden, sobald sie ihren Zweck erfüllt habe. Er bedroht Caramon mit seinem silbernen Dolch, woraufhin sein Bruder einsieht, dass er ihn nicht umstimmen kann. Raistlin vollendet seinen Zauber. Doch in diesem Moment verwendet Caramon das Zeitreisegerät, welches der Gnom Gnimsch bereits vor seinem Tod repariert hat. Die beiden Zauber stören einander. Raistlin begreift, dass die Zeit nicht geändert worden ist. Sein Zauber versagt, das Portal beginnt zu kollabieren. Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbegehren hält Raistlin das magische Feld zusammen, doch die Magie droht, ihn zu zerreißen... (Die Königin der Finsternis) Im Abgrund Als Raistlin wieder zu sich kommt, ist seine Mutter bei ihm. Zunächst glaubt er sich gestorben, doch dann erkennt er, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hat: Er befindet sich im Abgrund. Seine Mutter ist nur eine Illusion, die sich auflöst, sobald er sie durchschaut. Crysania ist bei ihm und er selbst ist wieder so, wie er es vor seiner Reise in die Vergangenheit gewesen ist: Zerbrechlich, mit Stundenglasaugen und goldener Haut. Obwohl seine Magie verschwunden zu sein scheint, macht er sich gemeinsam mit Crysania auf die Suche nach Takhisis. Auf dem Weg wird Raistlin von Visionen aus seiner Kindheit heimgesucht. Crysania ficht seine Kämpfe für ihn aus, während er hilflos ist. Sie wird immer schwächer, aber er gewinnt an Kraft. Da die Hölle die Oberwelt widerspiegelt, vermutet er Takhisis in der Heimat der Götter; dorthin lenkt er die Reise. Nachdem er einige alte Feinde überwunden hat, stellen sich ihm auch alte Freunde in den Weg: Der Ritter Sturm Feuerklinge klagt ihn und Crysania der Hexerei an. Tanis, der Halbelf, erscheint als Richter und Tolpan Barfuß als Anwalt. Unter den Zuschauern sind viele Bekannte aus Raistlins Leben in Solace. Obwohl das Verfahren den Eindruck eines Possenspiels macht, wird Crysania am Ende zum Tod auf dem Scheiterhaufen verurteilt. Erst als Raistlin Crysania auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen sieht, kehrt seine Magie mit aller Macht zu ihm zurück. Er erkennt, dass er selbst es war, der die Personen aus seiner Vergangenheit herbeigeholt hat, dass er selbst es war, der das Aussehen des Abgrunds gestaltet hat. Plötzlich sind all die Menschen fort - nur ein geschwärzter Holzpfahl bleibt, an dessen Fuße eine schwer verletzte Crysania nach Raistlin ruft. Doch er verbannt sämtliche Erinnerungen an sie aus seinem Gedächtnis und lässt sie zum Sterben zurück. Raistlin trifft mit Takhisis zusammen. Sie bietet ihm eine Gelegenheit, den Krieg zwischen ihnen aufzugeben - er könne zu Crysania zurückkehren und gemeinsam mit ihr sterben. Anderenfalls werde Takhisis ihn besiegen, ihn aber für alle Ewigkeit am Leben erhalten, um ihn an Körper und Geist zu foltern. Raistlin schlägt ihr Angebot aus und fordert sie auf, den letzten Kampf zu beginnen. (Der Hammer der Götter) Raistlin und Takhisis bekämpfen sich lange. Schließlich hat sie keine Streitkräfte mehr übrig, die sie gegen ihn ins Feld schicken könnte. Sie folgt ihm, als er sich auf den Rückweg zum Portal macht. Dort will er sie nach Krynn locken, um sie auf seiner Existenzebene endgültig zu vernichten. Doch am Portal steht ihm jemand im Weg: Caramon. Zunächst glaubt Raistlin, sein Bruder sei gekommen, um ihn zu unterstützen, doch Caramon erklärt, er wolle ihn aufhalten. Er habe die Zukunft gesehen, die Raistlin erschaffen werde, und sie werde entsetzlich sein. Raistlin schaut in Caramons Geist und erkennt, dass sein Bruder die Wahrheit sagt. In grenzenlosem Entsetzten über die Leere, die Besitz von ihm ergriffen hat, befreit er sich von seinen Plänen. Er schickt Caramon mit der sterbenden Crysania durch das Portal zurück nach Krynn. Er gibt Caramon auch den Stab des Magus mit. Sobald dieser damit das Portal geschlossen hat, fällt die Königin der Finsternis über Raistlin her. Sie tötet ihn, doch Gedanken an Caramon, der ihn beschützt, entziehen seine Seele ihrem Einfluss. (Caramons Rückkehr) Alternative Zukunft In einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher Raistlin Takhisis erfolgreich bekämpft und besiegt, wird die ganze Welt Krynn zu einer Einöde. Sämtliches Leben fällt Raistlins Streben nach Macht zum Opfer. Allein Par-Salian hält er am Leben, damit dieser das Ende der Welt bezeugen kann: Im Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth muss er Raistlins Sieg über Paladin mit ansehen. Anschließend tötet Raistlin den Erzmagier. Vor seinem Ende teilt Par-Salian aber Caramon Majere mit, wie Raistlin aufgehalten werden kann, so dass diese Zeitlinie zu existieren aufhört. (Der Hammer der Götter) Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Caramon Majere Raistlin nimmt häufig und wie selbstverständlich die Hilfe seines Zwillingsbruders Caramon in Anspruch. Einerseits schätzt er den starken Arm seines Bruders, andererseits richtet sich auch sein Zorn, auf Caramon angewiesen zu sein, auf den stärkeren Zwilling. Er verachtet Caramons langsamen Geist und sein Bedürfnis nach angenehmer Gesellschaft. Nach Raistlins Zauberprüfung wird die Beziehung zwischen den Brüdern von den Geschehnissen im Turm der Erzmagier überschattet. Tanis, der Halbelf Raistlin steht Tanis, dem Halbelf, mit seinem Rat zur Seite. Der Halbelf schätzt den jungen Magier für seine Intelligenz und seine Einsicht. Doch verachtet er ihn auch. Sturm Feuerklinge Raistlin hegt keine freundschaftlichen Gefühle für Sturm Feuerklinge. Ihm ist bewusst, dass der Ritter von Solamnia seine Magie verachtet und ihn nur wegen seines Zwillingsbruders Caramon duldet. Raistlin seinerseits verabscheut die engstirnigen Ansichten des Ritters. Bupu Raistlin hegt eine ungewöhnliche Zuneigung zu der kleinen Gossenzwergin, die bei seinen Gefährten auf Unverständnis stößt. Doch Raistlin, in seiner Jugend oft selbst das Ziel von Spott oder Mitleid, hat ein tiefes Verständnis für Bupus Lage und die ihrer einfachen Freunde. Fizban Raistlin versteht sich zum Erstaunen seiner Freunde gut mit dem alten Magier Fizban. Früher als die anderen erkennt Raistlin eine große Macht in Fizban und sucht seine Nähe, um sein Geheimnis zu ergründen. Auftritte Raistlin Majere ist einer der Protagonisten aus den Reihen Die Chronik der Drachenlanze und Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Er ist außerdem ein Hauptcharakter aus der Kurzgeschichte Die Prüfung der Zwillinge aus dem Band Der magische Turm der Reihe Die Geschichte der Drachenlanze. Hintergrundinformationen Widersprüchliches Nach Angaben in Drachenjäger ist Raistlin acht Jahre alt, als er in die Zauberschule aufgenommen wird.Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman:Drachenjäger, 1994, S.37 Laut Die Zauberprüfung ist er erst sechs.Margaret Weis: Die Zauberprüfung, 1999, S.28 Nach Angaben in Drachenjäger ist Raistlins Lehrer ein großer Meister der Künste.Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenjäger, 1994, S.37 In Die Zauberprüfung ist sein Meister Theobald lediglich ein mittelmäßiger Magier.Margaret Weis: Die Zauberprüfung, 1999, S.76 Nach Raistlins Aussage in Drachenwinter sind die Zwillinge zehn Jahre alt, als ihr Vater Gilon bei einem Unfall umkommt.Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenwinter, 1994, S.60 Nach Angaben aus Die Zauberprüfung sind sie bereits sechzehn Jahre alt, als sie ihre Eltern verlieren.Margaret Weis: Die Zauberprüfung, 1999, S.39 In Die Prüfung der Zwillinge trägt Raistlin bereits rote Roben, als er zur Zauberprüfung nach Wayreth reistMargaret Weis: Die Prüfung der Zwillinge in Der magische Turm, 1991, S.17, dagegen beginnt er in Die Zauberprüfung die Prüfung in weißen Roben, der Farbe seines FörderersMargaret Weis: Die Zauberprüfung, 1999, S.415. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Helden der Lanze